


Show

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Filming, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minimus really likes being watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written anything in forever+ i didnt proof read this+ i never write porn ever concrit is cool and welcome

The sound of his panels sliding away was a lot louder than it should have been, energon heating up his face plate as he glanced at his bared array. 

“Optics on the camera, Minimus.”

He felt himself flush more, drumming his fingertips on his knee joints before risking a tentative glance upwards. Rewind gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up while Rodimus leered. 

“That's good, real good,” the co-captain said, his optics clearly glued to Minimus' spike and valve. “You're so cute Minimus, I could- Primus be damned I could watch this for days.”

Minimus couldn't help himself for scowling at that, Rodimus' voice was close to breathless, his optics dim and clearly far more aroused than he was. “If you're so keen on this, come up here and do it yourself,” the minibot argued from where he was sitting on the edge of Rodimus' berth. He knew he was only stalling the inevitable, that he was far more turned on than he let upon and that he should be thankful Rodimus and Rewind were willing to indulge him like this.

He swallowed the imaginary lump in his intake, before ex-venting nervously, optics glued to the camera. “I-I'm going to start now,” he stammered, fingers moving to grasp his spike and thumbing the tip. He saw Rodimus' glossa flick out and wet his lips before the red bot kneaded his palm against his own panel. Rewind didn't seem particularly aroused, but the blinking red light by his visor was telling Minimus all he needed to know: he was being filmed, watched, and he was turning Rodimus on. Minimus' other hand moved to his valve and he began to rub his exterior node in small, tentative circles. Minimus could hear himself: little pants and gasps as his movements became more insistent, tugging on his spike and pressing down roughly on his little red node.

“Louder,” Rodimus gasped out, his panels were closed but his fans were whirring on their maximum speed, plating flared out and vents letting out steady puffs of steam. The display set Minimus off even more, Rodimus looked almost predatory as he leered at his SIC, and the image of Rodimus self-servicing to this video at a later date had Minimus' valve throbbing, calipers cycling down on nothing. The minibot kept his optics on Rewind the whole time, the sounds coming from his lips were now unrestricted, gasps and moans as the hand playing with his spike began grasping blindly for the false spike he'd placed next to him. 

As soon as he found the toy, he slowed the hand playing with his node. The false spike was fairly large, a gift from Rodimus that was modeled after the co-captain's own array. He contemplated it for a while before bringing his lips to the tip and flicking his glossa out against it. Upon hearing Rodimus' groan Minimus pressed the head into his intake, pushing as much of the toy as he could into his mouth before pulling back and repeating the process, occasionally switching things up by mouthing the side of the false spike. A tentative glance to Rewind's left had him reeling from an intense burst of arousal: Rodimus had his own spike out, squeezing it in tandem with Minimus' movements. His optics were glued to his diminutive lover and Minimus could feel lubricant gush out of his valve from the intensity of his co-captain's stare. He pulled the toy out of his intake with little ceremony before holding its base down against the berth. 

Minimus got up on his knees, straddling the false spike and immediately sitting down on it, taking the entirety of the toy in his valve at once, the feeling of being stretched so quickly by something so big pushing him into overload. Minimus' mouth opened into a wordless scream as his vocaliser spat static, the hand not holding down the toy pressing insistently at his little swollen node. He could hear himself whimpering from the aftershocks, hips moving in aborted jerks as the ridges on the false spike rubbed insistently at the sensitive nodes lining his valve. 

“Rodimus, oh- oh Rodimus,” Minimus moaned out as he began gyrating his hips again, fingers still playing with his oversensitive node as his whimpers and mewls became louder and louder. 

“Come on Minimus, you can do it,” the co-captain breathed out. “Keep playin' with yourself, ride me, that's a good bot...Such a pretty little slut,” the words rolled off his glossa and sent a shock of pleasure down Minimus' backstrut, the minibot redoubling his efforts as he began slamming himself down on the toy, optics never leaving the little red blip of Rewind's camera. He could feel his overload charge building again as his ceiling node was repeatedly pounded, calipers forced wide open around the toy as he felt his valve spasm around the false spike while Rodimus breathed out filthy words about how good he looked, how wonderful he'd be bouncing on his actual spike, how badly the captain wants to hold his hips down and batter his ceiling node until Minimus forgot his own name. Minimus came a second time with a scream, forcing the thick false spike against his node and holding it there, his lubricant welling up behind the toy with nowhere to go. He began to lift himself off the false spike before Rodimus made a noise of disapproval and the minibot brought his optics back up to look at the red bot.

“Don't do it like that, lie back,” he ordered, “now pull it out slowly, one hand stretching your- there's a good bot, beautiful, hold yourself open for a-”

“Rodimus!” the minibot cried out, even as he pulled his puffy valve lips apart to show the camera how wide the false spike stretched him, how fucked open he was. He felt light headed, breathless as his vents expelled hot air and his little hole clenched on nothing, almost begging to be filled again. He watched his lover, his optics clearly locked on Minimus' valve as he tucked his depressurised spike back into its covers. The minibot had to admit he was impressed by his captain's self restraint as he removed a cloth from his subspace and begin wiping the transfluid off his legs and chest plate. 

They'd really have to do this again someday, he thought as Rodimus began needling Rewind for a copy of the recording.


End file.
